Mark I
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = }} |image = |based = Original Grey Armor |appearances = Iron Man |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark Ho Yinsen |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark I |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Steel Silver (None) |height = 6 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Mini-Arc Reactor Mark I |equipment = Jet Boots |systems = Internal Systems |weapons = Manually-Deployed Rocket Flamethrower Electro-Magnetic Gloves |composition = Mild-Steel Armor Leather Armor |capabilities = |specialfeats = -- |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = None |followed = Mark II }} The Mark I (Mark 1), was the first Iron Man suit built and created by Tony Stark. It was built in the initial events of the live-action film, Iron Man. The suit was later used as a model for Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger. It was featured in the movie Iron Man, and first appeared when Tony and Ho Yinsen were held captive by the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. While they were held captive, Tony and Yinsen devised a plan. In the cave, they created blueprints for the Mark I. The suit was very crude, due to the limited tools and resources that were available. Its successor was the Mark II, built inside the Stark Mansion. The suit has several notable functionalities and weapons. It is equipped with a Manually Deployed Rocket Launcher, a''' Flamethrower''' mounted on right arm, Jet Boots equipped in its soles, an exposed Internal System attached to its back, and the very first Miniature Arc Reactor. The reactor powers the entire suit. Later, Tony created an upgraded version that would power almost every other suit to date. Armor Data Design The Mark I has a very crude appearance. This is due to the fact that Tony had limited resources when constructing the armor. It was actually built from Jericho missile parts. Tony didn't have the resources or money to build highly advanced suits. The suit had a pointed chest plate and curved helmet. It is composed of an iron-copper-magnesium alloy, giving it decent resistance against small arms fire. Features * Jet Boots: The suit features Jet Boots with limited flight capabilities based on solid state rocket fuel salvaged from the Jericho missile's propulsion system. The armor has no aerodynamic control over its flight, causing Stark to lose control of his suit shortly after he flew out of the caves. Systems The Mark I has no special or notable systems, aside from the basic programming, internal systems and power the armor needed for movement and use of weapons. Armor Composition The armor is composed of a crude metal alloy. Capabilities * Augmented User-Strength: Through the armor, the wearer has increased strength and is capable of throwing powerful punches or kicks at enemies. * Increased Protection: When worn, the user is fully protected in vital areas against dangerous threats such as gunfire and minor explosions. Weapons * Rocket: The armor is equipped with a powerful rocket, which is attached to the arm piece of the armor. Because of the armor's lack of power, the rocket malfunctioned, which resulted in Tony deploying it manually. * Flamethrower: The armor has a flamethrower attached to its right arm. The suit is fueled by a small gas tank behind the weapon. When the gas is then ignited by a flame through manual control, it creates a very destructive flame-thrower. History Iron Man (film) In a life changing moment, Tony Stark is attacked and captured by terrorists, named The Ten Rings. While being held captive, Tony was forced to build a Jericho missile for them. With the help of Ho Yinsen, Tony instead builds the Mark I suit. With time running out, Yinsen sacrifices himself to allow Tony time to bring the suit online. Once it is, Tony fights his way out, killing many members of the Ten Rings and destroying their weapons stockpile. As the stockpile explodes, Tony flies off in the Mark I but it crashes in the desert and is destroyed. A few weeks later, he builds the Mark II Armor. The suit has better weapons systems and propulsion. It has no computer systems inside. The Mark I is highly resistant to damage, easily shrugging off small arms fire. It can even withstand a missile strike. The suit is later reduced to pieces after Stark ends up crashing to the ground. The suit has no control over its flight. After Stark's escape, the Ten Rings recover the pieces and reassemble the suit. The Ten Rings give the Mark I to Obadiah Stane. Later Stane upgrades the armor to combat Tony's Mark III. Obadiah calls the upgraded the Iron Monger. The Iron Monger was defeated, and Obadiah was killed. Iron Man 2 The suit appears next to Mark II and Mark III when James Rhodes puts on the Mark II suit. Iron Man 3 It appears for the last time next to the Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI, and Mark VII in the Hall of Armors. It is destroyed in the attack on the Malibu Mansion. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The armor appears in the beginning and throughout this game in the Hall of Armors next to the Marks II, III, IV, V, and VI. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic as of this moment. Trivia * This is the first and only armor to be equipped and armed with a Flamethrower. * The Mark I is one of the heaviest armors in existence. * The Mark I was never featured in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. Gallery Photo(704).jpg Photo(631).JPG Iron_Man-3.jpg|Iron Man is born Iron_Man_Armor_MK_I_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_(film)_001.jpg|Mark I suit plans IronmanMark1d.jpg|Tony Stark Escapes MARK1.jpg|Iron Man Mark I Armor Tony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_002.jpg|Mark I online Tony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_005.jpg|Mark I Flamethrowers Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_I).jpg Iron_Man_Concepts_19.jpg iron_man_mark_i_by_efrajoey1-d5g0gbv.jpg IronMan MarkI movie suit.jpg Revoltech-Iron-Man-Mark-I-002.jpg 2008_iron_man_011.jpg Stark_and_Yinsen.jpg 2396809934_61d5f470c7_o.jpg Ironman-0005.jpg IronManMkI2-IM.png IronManMkI3-IM.png IronManMkI4-IM.png IronManMkI5-IM.png IronManMkI6-IM.png IronManMkIa-HOA.png IronManMkIb-HOA.png IronManMkIc-HOA.png IronManMkId-HOA.png IronManMkIe-HOA.png IronManMkIf-HOA.png Filmz.ru_f_17408.jpg 22764468_l.jpg Armor_2.jpg Armor_3.jpg Armor_4.jpg Armor_5.jpg Armor_7.jpg Armor_8.jpg Armor_9.jpg Armor_10.jpg Gfgnhfeegrf.jpg IM3_SoA_MK1.png IM3_SoA_MK1-2.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII